


Baby, I'm Stuck on You

by al-the-remix (only_blue)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, Supernatural Elements, Weird Biology, shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_blue/pseuds/al-the-remix
Summary: Sid had sent him home, like he did every night. Zhenya tried not to take it too personally. Some people just liked their space, even though he wouldn’t have pegged Sid as one of them. And it wasn’t like Zhenya didn’t enjoy the time they spent together--but he was beginning to wonder if Sid was delaying things on purpose.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 26
Kudos: 159





	Baby, I'm Stuck on You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sevenfists for betaing!

This thing with Sid was new, and Zhenya _liked_ what they were doing, making out on the couch like hungry teenagers. One of Sid’s legs was slung over his lap so Zhenya could get a greedy fistful of his thigh. His other hand was up the back of Sid’s shirt, brushing over the soft skin there. Like this, it was hard to believe Sid was over a century old. _Vikings_ was on in the background, which Sid insisted Zhenya watch with him, even though most of the time they just ended up doing this instead.

Sid’s mouth was open and wet and in Zhenya’s experience, as they made out it was only going to get wetter. He had been fascinated to discover that Sid seemed to drool as he got more excited. It wasn’t like normal saliva; it was a little bit viscous in consistency and it made Zhenya’s lips tingle after a while before going numb like he had held an ice cube to his lips for too long.

Sid pulled away, wiping at his chin. “Sorry, I can’t help it.” Which was what he said every time. He gave Zhenya a sheepish look. “You just smell really good.”

Zhenya preened. Of course he did. He leaned in to recapture Sid’s mouth but Sid pulled farther away, reaching for the remote, turning the sound up and rewinding a bit. “We’ve got to watch this part, the battle scene’s awesome.” Because Sid had no doubt seen this more times than once.

Zhenya let his head thump back against the couch. It _was_ pretty awesome, he thought as he watched someone’s head get severed from their body on screen, but making out with Sid was exponentially more awesome. He wiggled his fingers down the back of Sid’s sweats, going as far as he dared before his hand got slapped away.

“I’m going to go order some food, don’t pause it for me,” Sid said, and stood, even though he was the one who had wanted to watch this show in the first place. Zhenya wasn’t even that hungry and he had yet to see Sid eat anything in all his years on the team. Not even suck on a suspiciously coloured _“protein shake.”_ Nothing. He knew Sid had to consume blood somehow at some point, but no one ever talked about it, not even the trainers. Zhenya was perplexed. He had hoped that a byproduct of this new _thing_ with Sid would mean that Zhenya would find out more about Sid’s vampire traits and thus more answers to his infinite mysteries, but so far he had learnt zilch.

Sighing, Zhenya listened to Sid’s cheery voice over the phone as he placed an order. He had a whole drawer of impeccably ordered takeout menus for his guests and knew what everyone’s likes and dietary restrictions were. There was always Zhenya’s favourite yogurt in the fridge and a finicky-looking espresso machine that gleamed as if polished. Zhenya hadn’t dared touch it yet.

Sid padded back into the room with his hands on his hips like he’d completed some vital task acquiring food for Zhenya. He wondered if Sid ever saw him as some kind of less evolved pet he had to provide for after living centuries where he no longer had to trouble himself with the everyday mortal follies.

“Food will be here in twenty,” Sid said.

Zhenya held out his hand to him and Sid returned to the couch amicably. “I’ll have to get up for the food,” Sid warned, as if Zhenya couldn’t do what he’d been wanting to twice over in a span of twenty minutes. He grumbled but Sid kissed him again so it was all right.

Eventually, Sid pulled away again, and Zhenya was left to watch his profile, which he found infinitely more fascinating than the TV screen. Sid was garnished with overly shiny teeth, but there were never any fangs in sight. Though he did love to leave hickies, a hoard of which currently peppered Zhenya’s neck.

Sid flashed him a glazed, lopsided smile. “Whatcha looking at?”

Instead of answering, Zhenya pinched his nose just to hear him squawk.

In a blink of an eye, Sid’s body compacted and contorted, twisting into a knot in the air with an ear-blistering _“pop”_ only to spring back into shape as a disgruntled small brown bat. Sid chirped away at him in admonishment and Zhenya rolled his eyes. Sid was chatty in every form.

He obviously wasn’t too put out, because he crawled up Zhenya’s sweater to bury himself in the heat of Zhenya’s neck. Sid nipped at him lightly. _There were the teeth_ , Zhenya thought. It was followed by a nuzzle as Sid burrowed deeper; he knew he was cute and he knew Zhenya couldn’t stay annoyed with him like this. It was a wily trick, but Zhenya really didn’t mind. Zhenya patted the small, warm body snuggled up against his sternum. Sid had soft, mousy brown fur and Zhenya could feel his body flutter under his hand the way all small animals did. He just hoped his boyfriend didn’t have rabies--

_Boyfriend._

Zhenya heard the doorbell and sighed, pulling the neck of his sweater up to cover Sid’s small body. He always seemed to shift just in time for the bill to be paid.

+

Sid had sent him home, like he did every night. Zhenya tried not to take it too personally. Some people just liked their space, even though he wouldn’t have pegged Sid as one of them. And it wasn’t like Zhenya didn’t enjoy the time they spent together--but he was beginning to wonder if Sid was delaying things on purpose.

When Sid opened his door he was already smiling. He looked altogether too perky for someone Zhenya wasn’t even sure ever slept. They had an afternoon game and Zhenya was far too happy to let someone else feed him while he lay on their couch. His knee hurt, he felt old, and Sid looked the same as he always did. _Perky._

Sid had texted him a photo of a pan with red sauce in it, simmering. There was a spaghetti emoji and a little man with a chef's hat, then a worm. Sid had bought a cupboard full of the canned stuff after Zhenya introduced him to _What We Do In The Shadows_ , a joke he was now afraid would never wither out and die. At least this looked like the nice stuff. Sid didn’t cook often; he said he forgot which foods taste good together, which did make sense but had the added benefit of never having to bring anything to team potlucks. His Super Bowl parties were catered, and dinner was always takeout.

The issue was, Zhenya still had no idea what they were doing. They weren’t dating and they were definitely not sleeping together: so, what was left? After weeks, Zhenya was at his wits’ end. He was sure he’d never been so pent up in his life: both horny and emotionally turned in circles by Sid’s whims. He was jerking off at least once a day thinking about Sidney. Almost anything could set him off, and a lot of the time it was embarrassingly un-horny things. Like the way Sid snorted when he laughed really hard at one of Zhenya’s jokes, how his face looked plump and rosy after Zhenya assumed he fed, and the way Sid’s hands looked when he turned the knobs on that dumb espresso machine, coaxing it into submission like a wild horse—

When Sid once again stopped his wandering hands in their tracks, this time it was Zhenya who pulled away. “Sid, what we do?”

“We’re hanging out,” Sid explained. That was his go-to answer for everything and Zhenya didn’t even know what it _meant_.

When Sid leaned back in, Zhenya dodged it again. “I like what we do, but,” he squeezed Sid’s hip under his shirt for emphasis. “Want everything with you. If this is your first time with a guy--”

“It’s not that--” Sid cut him off quickly. “But I know you’ve never been with a vampire before. It can be a lot to handle.”

Zhenya tried not to pout too much at the suggestion that there was _anything_ he couldn't handle. “Sid, I know what it’s like, I see movies. Big teeth.” He bared his in imitation, gnashing them, trying to get Sid to take the bait and laugh. “I know, I’m not scared.”

If anything he was the opposite of scared. Zhenya hadn't pushed the matter because Sid seemed gun shy, but now he was thinking he would have done better to have addressed the issue from the beggining. Zhenya had never hid the fact that he found vampires, specifically, hot as hell, despite never having slept with one.

What he would never admit to was covertly picking up a _Glamor_ magazine at the grocery store, telling the cashier it was for his _“girlfriend.”_ The title read: _Ten Erotic Perks to Dating the Undead._

Sid’s face was blank, cutting Zhenya off from anything he might be feeling. “It’s not like the movies,” Sid mumbled, pulling away from him. “I don’t _sparkle—_ it’s weird and we don’t normally talk about it with just anybody.”

Zhenya bristled. He wasn’t just _any_ human. He was Sid’s, well--he was Sid’s friend above all else. He hoped Sid would trust Zhenya not to laugh at him or run away. “Sid--”

“Can we please not talk about this right now. I’m tired and I don’t really feel like being the freak show.”

Zhenya frowned. It wasn’t like that. But Sid _never_ wanted to talk about it.

Sid changed the subject to something he knew would be a good distraction: “Do you want to stay overnight?”

Even though he knew he was being manipulated, Zhenya perked up. He was infinitely curious about Sid’s bedroom and sleeping habits. Sid had done a lot already to quell his expectations; there wouldn’t be a coffin, but-- _maybe_. It would just be cool if there were.

There was no coffin. Just a king-sized bed with expertly fluffed pillows, bland navy sheets, and heavy blackout curtains.

“I know what you’re thinking, I was there when you were a vampire for Halloween, but I’m pretty boring.”

Zhenya silently agreed with Sid. He _was_ pretty boring on the outside, but Zhenya wasn’t interested in how Sid presented himself to everyone else. He had had thirteen years to appreciate that version of Sid. No, Zhenya wanted to know every gritty detail of Sid’s inside life that he could uncover. He just hoped that if he hung around long enough he might get to see some things that no one else had had the privilege to yet.

“There is one thing, though,” Sid said, snapping Zhenya out of his thoughts. He sent Zhenya a knowing smile and walked to his closet, opening the door and gesturing Zhenya inside.

Clumped together at one end were a few blankets hanging from clothing hangers. Zhenya fingered the soft, fleece-like fabric.

Sid stood with his hands in his pockets, rocking on his heels. “It’s not a coffin, but I do mostly sleep during the day and I like to take naps in here as a bat.”

He looked tentatively hopeful as Zhenya examined the blankets. "Very nice," Zhenya praised, charmed by this new detail about Sid, and pleased to be shown something he was sure few had seen before.

Sid face was a painful pink colour when he smiled and Zhenya couldn't help but to scoop it into his palms and kiss his cheek. He was too sweet. 

"Thank you for show," Zhenya said emphatically and Sid shrugged like it was no big deal.

"I know you've been dying to know." 

He had been, and Zhenya felt in an infinitely better mood as he borrowed a toothbrush and they brushed their teeth side by side in front of Sid’s double vanity. He longed to snoop inside the cupboards and the drawers, curious to see what Sid kept in there.

Once again, he covertly eyed Sid’s mouth as Sid brushed his teeth and spat. Zhenya still couldn’t make out any hidden fangs. He wondered what he’d have to do to get them to appear. He was willing to try anything if Sid only asked.

They lay on their sides face to face, Sid over the blankets, Zhenya under. Sid had both his hands tucked under his pillow, so Zhenya reached over and rested his on the curve of Sid’s thigh. “Will you sleep?” he asked.

“I might drift,” Sid said.

“You watch me?” Zhenya teased.

“No, I'm not a creeper. I’ll read, or maybe go lift in the garage.”

Zhenya snorted. _“Boring.”_

“Ah, yes, I forgot who I was talking to. I’ll go skulk around in the woods and then maybe I’ll go find a maiden to terrorize.” Sid’s voice was flat and dripping with sarcasm but Zhenya thought it sounded like a good time.

“Only terrorize me,” Zhenya said and squeezed Sid’s thigh.

Sid’s smile softened. “Deal,” he said, and pulled one of his hands out from under the pillow to squeeze Zhenya’s in return.

+

Sid was there when he woke, snoring lightly. Whatever he had gotten up to last night must have tired him out. Zhenya was delighted that Sid had chosen to sleep beside him instead of in his closet full of blankets. If Zhenya woke up like this every morning, he might feel perky, too.

Zhenya pulled himself from the blankets as silently as he could and went down to investigate the fridge. He fiddled with Sid’s fancy coffee maker in vain and found the leftover stir fry from the night before to mix into his eggs.

The coffee maker was beyond him. Zhenya sighed wearily and hoped Sid might have left something else drinkable in the fridge other than water, like orange juice; even milk would do.

He found an odd-looking black thermos digging around in there. Zhenya frowned at it. It had two lids. He unscrewed the one at the top, hoping to find coffee, but instead, all he found was a bag that looked like a gel pack stuffed inside. Zhenya pulled it out. It was not, in fact, a gel pack. Instead, a bag of dark red blood sagged in his hand. The bag itself was made of a thin membrane and Zhenya felt a little dizzy faced with that much blood. He put the insert back inside--it fit snugly--and he screwed it shut tight. Flipping the _thing_ over and unscrewing the other side, Zhenya prepared himself, unsure what he was about to find.

Pulling the cap off, he blinked. That was unmistakably a Fleshlight... _in Sid’s fridge?_ Zhenya stared at the pink synthetic orifice. Maybe Sid was going senile. Zhenya had so many questions.

“Whatcha got there?”

Zhenya turned on his heel to see Sid standing there. He hadn’t heard him come down the stairs, let alone enter the room. It made Zhenya think that the normal muted sounds of Sid moving around in the house were just him being courteous.

He held up the mutant Fleshlight. “What’s this?” he asked, and watched Sid’s face turn blotchy.

“I’ve got fangs, just not… in my mouth.”

Zhenya’s eyes roved over him, trying to discern where Sid might be hiding an extra mouth. Not his stomach, that was soft and pale and seamless. His eyes lowered further, to the only place Sid had never let Zhenya’s hands wander: inside his pants.

“It’s my dick,” Sid said in a rush, as if getting the words out all at once would make them less baffling.

Zhenya’s gaze snagged on Sid’s threadbare pyjama pants and the unmistakable shadow of his cock. Sid shifted from foot to foot, his arms crossing over his chest. Zhenya’s eyes snapped back up.

“Your dick?”

“It sucks blood,” Sid clarified.

“Okay,” Zhenya said, for a lack of anything better to contribute. His mind flashed with images of the leeches that lived in the lakes he grew up swimming in. Even though he’d seen Sid’s dick before he imagined a new one hanging between his legs, black and writhing with many teeth and a sucking mouth. He shivered. It wasn’t the most appealing image.

Zhenya didn’t stay long after that. Not that he didn’t want to, but he hadn’t planned to sleep at Sid’s and everything he needed for practice was at home. Including coffee.

Sid hovered by the door as he showed Zhenya out.

“I have to get my gear,” Zhenya insisted.

“I know,” Sid said, but his face drooped in a way that made Zhenya want to reassure him, though he didn’t know how.

Zhenya hesitated in the doorway. “Hang out later?”

“If you want.” Sid’s expression was veiled, Zhenya kissed his cheek.

“Later,” he promised.

+

Zhenya was distracted all through the morning, his drive to the rink, and practice. He had put his dirty plates in the refrigerator and the milk in the cupboard. He had gotten off at the wrong exit and walked face first into Jake in the hall, who was nice enough not to razz him too hard. “I’m not _that_ short, G,” he said, and went on his way, which was probably for the best considering the mood Zhenya was now in.

Sid was determinedly not looking at him. He hadn’t seemed annoyed that morning in his kitchen, but maybe he felt that Zhenya had somehow encroached on his privacy. Zhenya tried to catch Sid’s eye all through practice, but Sid deftly avoided him. Zhenya snapped a wicked shot from the blue line, just to get his attention, but when he looked over Sid was talking animatedly to Sully, back turned. Ignoring Jarry’s disgruntled _“I wasn’t ready.”_ Zhenya deflated and stayed that way. He mulled it over on the bike. He was sure Sid would forgive him; Zhenya just had to corner him as he was getting ready to go.

He timed it perfectly, slipping into the showers when everyone else had left and Sid’s guard was down. He blatantly watched Sid and his totally un-intimidating soft pink dick and balls. It all _looked_ normal.

Sid left not long after, wrapping a towel around his waist, and Zhenya followed. When he sat down at his locker, Sid stepped up to him.

“You have to stop doing that,” Sid said. His chest was big and impossibly pale, sploshed uneven pink from the shower. Sid was brighter around the eyes than he normally was from just hot water. Zhenya felt his face heat in turn.

“Okay,” he said again, dumbly. It seemed to be the only word his brain could conjure up. If Sid didn’t want him to look in the locker rooms, that only meant he’d have to show Zhenya his dick in some private, intimate setting instead. Zhenya was determined.

“You mad at me?”

“No, I’m not _mad_.” Sid looked around discreetly, as if someone might overhear even though everyone was long gone. “It’s just--I don’t know. It’s weird. Can you seriously say there’s nothing that freaks you out about this? _Seriously,_ G?”

“No.” It wasn’t necessarily the truth, but it represented how Zhenya felt right now, in the moment, and that was what mattered. A blood sucking dick was weird, yes, but on the scale of things he’d deal with to be with Sid it was nickel-and-dime. The wealth of affection Zhenya already held for him was so rich it was best if Zhenya didn’t examine it too closely. “Don’t bother,” Zhenya concluded definitively, leaving no room for negotiation.

Sid shot him a skeptical look, but didn’t argue, he just looked down into the space between them with an expression that didn’t inspire much confidence. Zhenya didn’t know how his face had looked that morning when he’d found the Fleshlight, but he was sure it had left a lasting impression, and likely not the most flattering kind.

Zhenya softened and cupped Sid’s hip, running his thumb over the line of his hip bone. “I like what I see, all of it,” he said, and Sid’s lips twisted in a reluctantly pleased way. Zhenya cautiously inched his fingers into the waistline of Sid’s towel.

“Geno...”

“Change right here, no one will know.”

“The guys are going to bring the fans in here any minute,” Sid grumbled, but he dropped his towel and Zhenya gave him a slow, appreciative once over as he reached for his street clothes, watching Sid tuck himself into his boxers.

He followed Sid’s car out of the arena parking lot as Sid led them home. Zhenya had always known that he would follow Sid anywhere, but more than ever he was starting to realize just how far that might extend outside the bounds of Sid’s captaincy.

+

They sat on the couch together. Tonight was Zhenya’s turn to pick what they watched, but he couldn’t focus, so he just chose something randomly. The air was taut between them and Zhenya couldn’t _not_ think about it. Hidden somewhere in the soft folds of his pants, Sid had _fangs._

They were actually watching what was on the screen for once—it was weird. Sid sat rigidly beside him, none of his regular pliancy in his body. Zhenya rubbed his hand up and down Sid’s shoulder methodically. He hadn’t lied when he said to Sid that he wanted to see, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t wary. It was hard to imagine how teeth in the ass wouldn’t hurt. Then again, teeth _anywhere_ would hurt, and Zhenya had been fantasizing about that for long enough. How was this any different?

He dragged his finger up over the knots in Sid’s neck and over the back of his skull, rubbing. Sid relaxed beside him, head tipping back. “Still okay?” Sid asked, and reached for Zhenya’s face, pulling him into a kiss. It was careful, and Zhenya made it hungry and demanding, sucking on Sid’s tongue until his lips tingled with its usual wetness. Sid let him grope as he pleased, his hands resting on Zhenya’s pecs, squeezing lightly. Zhenya was kind of tired of Sid treating him like a trembling virgin. He was a grown man, and he could handle whatever Sid threw his way.

He caressed Sid’s hip and rubbed his thigh and was pleased when Sid started shifting in a telling way. Sid moved down to kiss his neck and Zhenya could see where he was hard in his pants, wet spot seeping through the thin fabric. He wanted to touch him, explore all of Sid’s hidden tender spots. He reached down and cupped him deliberately without warning. Sid gasped, and for a perfect moment pressed up into his hand so Zhenya could feel the blunt length of him, the surprising warmth. Then Sid was twisting away.

“I’m sorry, it’s just, I should probably feed before we go on our road trip,” Sid said, and gnawed on his lip. His knuckles were white where they were gripping his knees. Sid seemed to be teetering on the edge of some sort of decision. Zhenya stayed quiet, afraid that if he spoke he might tip Sid one way or another. “Do you want to watch?” Sid finally asked.

 _“Yes,”_ Zhenya said emphatically.

Sid stared at him for a long moment, setting his face determinedly. “Okay, let’s do this.”

Zhenya wondered if he should be more concerned that Sid was acting like he was preparing himself for battle instead of getting his dick touched, but Sid explained things as he went. The trainers acquired what was basically gourmet blood for vampire athletes, organic and rich with vitamins and nutritional properties—no growth hormones. He showed Zhenya the bag in the back of the contraption, then stuck the whole thing in the microwave and punched in a minute.

They stood and watched the Fleshlight spin in silence, the monotone hum of the microwave filling the air.

“It’s better when it’s warm,” Sid explained belatedly and flushed a painful red. Zhenya had to wonder whose blood was filling his cheeks.

Sid led them up to his room, placed the Fleshlight on the bedside table, and lay on his back. It felt clinical, so unlike how they usually were in each other’s space. Zhenya leaned down and pressed a kiss right above the waistband of Sid's pyjamas. Hooking his fingers into the elastic waist, he asked, “Can I take these off?”

Sid nodded and he lifted his ass to help Zhenya pull the garment off. Zhenya chucked them over his shoulder without a backward glance. He didn’t know quite what he had been expecting but Sid’s dick was still underwhelmingly normal-looking: flushed and slightly curved to the side, no teeth to be found. It was a perfectly fine dick.

“Where’s your fangs?” he asked, lifting Sid's dick from his stomach and stroking him experimentally.

“They’re small and under the skin,” Sid explained. “They won’t come out until I’m ready.”

Zhenya lay between Sid’s spread legs so that his face was level with his dick and carefully nudged the foreskin back. He rolled it between his fingers, right below the head, and felt little hard nubby bits beneath Sid’s skin. Those must be the teeth: needle-sharp and meant to penetrate his ass. Jesus.

Sid had softened up when they were warming up the Fleshlight, and now he reached down and got himself hot as he spoke, his eyes fluttering into slits. “When the teeth extend they poke through the silicone into the blood bag. I’ve got to replace both every time. It’s not so bad.”

It sounded like a lot of work to get off, Zhenya thought. He inspected the Fleshlight, unscrewing the cap. The silicone was soft pink and velvety looking, puckered into a tight looking asshole at the centre. Zhenya’s stomach flipped, wondering if Sid ever thought of his ass while he fed. How good Zhenya might feel. What he would taste like. He hoped Sid did.

“Lube me,” Sid said and Zhenya slicked up Sid’s dick for him, lingering for longer than was probably necessary. Sid’s skin was soft and he’d been wanting to touch him like this for so long. Zhenya watched with curiosity as Sid positioned the Fleshlight. It slid down his cock smoothly and Sid let out an indulgent sigh.

It was like torture not to be able to touch. Zhenya never liked feeling left out. “Sid, let me do it.”

Sid handed him the reins wordlessly and when Zhenya dragged the toy over him, he sighed again and arched, arms crossing loosely above his head.

Zhenya’s vampire fantasies had always involved him being pinned somewhere and fed on, maybe tied up with a tantalizing edge of dubious consent. But this did it for him too in a way he had never considered before: he was giving Sid something he needed, that he couldn’t live without. It was as thrilling as it was caring. Sid lay still and let Zhenya work him over, languid until his hips began to hitch and Zhenya pinned them down. He was under no illusion that Sid couldn’t just take what he wanted if he felt like it. Zhenya could feel it in the iron grip of Sid’s thighs where they squeezed his ribs. Sid was _letting_ Zhenya do this for him, servicing him. His stomach coiled tight at the thought, watching Sid’s cock slip in and out of the soft pink embrace of the Fleshlight.

“How does it feel?” He had to know.

“Warm, slick,” Sid moaned with a tremble.

He sounded blissed out and Zhenya dug his nails into Sid’s thighs. Zhenya’s dick was trapped under him against the mattress, hard enough he could come in no time just by rubbing against the sheets and watching Sid slip in and out of the tight clutch of the toy. Zhenya wanted to draw it out just as much as he was impatient to watch Sid feed. He didn't even know if Sid would _come._

“It tastes really good,” Sid added, and Zhenya cursed; he hadn’t even thought about that part.

Sid’s hips snapped up again, harder this time, testing the limits of Zhenya’s strength. His chest stuttered when he sucked in a deep breath and held it, face red with exertion. That’s what Sid would look like if he was burying himself in Zhenya’s ass, feeding from him. Surely Zhenya was better than a piece of plastic and a bag of blood--tastier-- _whatever._

Zhenya fucked Sid faster with the Fleshlight until Sid gasped and gripped his hand hard, forcing Zhenya to let his hips go so Sid could thrust up once, twice. Sid’s body went stiff, his face slack. A shiver ran through him and Zhenya watched his abs clench in an odd rolling movement as the base of his dick pulsed. His veins stood out against his skin and Zhenya realized Sid must be sucking up the contents of the bag through his _dick fangs_. Zhenya marvelled at the sight.

With his other hand, Zhenya rubbed Sid’s stomach over his quivering abs until they too went relaxed and liquidy. “Full?” he asked.

“Yeah, that was great.” Sid took a shaky breath and Zhenya kept rubbing.

He tried to hold the Fleshlight as still as possible as Sid drank from it but his wrist was starting to get stiff. “You’re finished?” Zhenya asked.

“I, uh, have to wait for the teeth to let go,” Sid said.

Zhenya swallowed, he had assumed Sid had more control over the teeth. “Can’t make?” Sid shook his head.

They waited like that until Sid let him know it was okay: Zhenya rubbing circles over Sid’s stomach and Sid’s breathing slowly evening out, his chest no longer heaving. Sid gave another shiver when Zhenya pulled the Fleshlight off him.

Sid’s soft cock slipped free from the suction of the toy, fat and glimmering with lube, and glazed in a coppery sheen of blood. Zhenya felt his mouth water instinctively and his heart pound at the sight. This was his first real evidence that yes, Sid’s dick did in fact suck blood and Zhenya wasn’t the butt of some strange drawn-out joke. Sid wasn’t about to say _“Ha ha, just kidding”_ and rail him.

Lifting Sid’s dick from his thigh and inspecting it, he could see the little holes where his fangs had poked out, now dilated. Zhenya let it drop back and carefully began licking the blood from Sid’s skin till the holes closed up. Sid gasped and grabbed at his head, his hips shifting as he wound his fingers in Zhenya’s hair. He didn’t push Zhenya away but clutched at him tight. He must have been so sensitive and it thrilled Zhenya to know that he could make Sid, a vampire, feel like this.

When Zhenya pulled away, Sid sighed airily. “That was really nice.” He found Zhenya’s fingers where they rested on his hip and wound them together with his own. Then Sid whispered just loud enough for Zhenya to hear. “No one’s ever done that for me before.”

Zhenya gripped Sid’s hand tight and kissed a line up his chest. When he reached Sid’s mouth Zhenya kissed him deeply so Sid could taste the blood on his lips and Sid rubbed Zhenya through his sweats. “I want to do you too.”

“In the shower. We’re just getting started,” Zhenya promised, refusing to let this momentum stall.

+

Their relationship had progressed from making out to trading handjobs. Despite Zhenya’s best efforts, the momentum had stuttered. Sid blew him with unabashed enthusiasm and Zhenya was desperate to at the very least return the favour. But it seemed Sid had set his sights on frequent handjobs with lots of kissing and kept them there. The drooling was more out of control than ever.

Sid threw his head back and moaned, as Zhenya inched down his body. He jerked Sid’s fat, pink cock, distracting him so he could try and get Sid in his mouth. Sid just tugged him back up again by the hair.

Zhenya groaned into Sid's mouth, denied. He thought some dirty talk might do the trick. “I want to, Sid, I like it,” he said, and watched Sid’s eyes go black, making him feel bold. “You can fuck me, feed on me.”

But Sid just groaned again, pained. “Stop,” he said, and cupped a protective hand over his dick. “Don’t say that unless you mean it.”

Zhenya didn’t know why he needed to stop. He wasn’t ashamed. “You not want to?” he asked, stung.

Sid’s face compressed in an unhappy way. “I do, it’s just. It’s hard for me to control it right now.”

Zhenya was confused. “Do you have to feed every time you fuck?” That seemed excessive.

“It doesn’t have to be like that every time, but when you’re with someone new it’s, I don’t know, exciting. Makes it harder to resist the impulse to feed.”

Zhenya looked down Sid’s body at where he was still shielding his junk from Zhenya. “Can you show me?”

Sid looked at him warily. “Are you sure you want to see that?” Sid asked. “It’s not pretty.”

“I like you, I want to see.” Zhenya thought it was a good thing to say but Sid’s lips thinned.

“Give me a second.” Sid fit his fingers around the base of his dick, smoothing them up and squeezing in an unfamiliar movement, his eyes pinched shut in concentration. Short needle-thin teeth erupted, making his dick look like a mace. Zhenya’s stomach tightened. Those were going to be inside him if things went the way he hoped.

Sid looked nervous. “Well?”

“Does it hurt?”

“No, not really,” Sid said. “They hurt when they were coming in.” Zhenya made a sympathetic noise, and Sid reassured him, “It was a long time ago.” He looked down between them, his brow furrowed. “But, I’m still young in vampire years, I remember what it was like before.”

“When you’re human?”

Sid nodded. He had a distant look to his eyes as he admitted, “The first time I fed it wasn’t, well, it wasn't very nice. I haven’t done it often since then.”

Zhenya’s heart panged. “Not so scary,” he said, and kissed Sid’s shoulder, then his cheek, feeling Sid soften underneath him.

“Okay, tough guy,” Sid said, and smiled, lopsided and discreetly pleased. He let his grip on his dick go and the fangs slipped back inside. Sid was pink down his chest from feeding so recently and Zhenya was going to get him off and come on him.

He rolled Sid over and wedged his dick between Sid’s big, perfect thighs, and cupped his weird dick as he rutted between them. Sid gripped his arm and shifted against him restlessly, making all kinds of noises. He was lovely, and Zhenya came in the hot space up against Sid’s balls with a dramatic groan and rubbed Sid’s dick until he shuddered and came too.

"See," he panted. "Lots of other things we can do."

"You mean that?" Sid asked, and Zhenya just barely refrained from saying _"duh."_

He wished he could see Sid's face when he answered. "Of course."

“Thanks for letting me know, big guy,” Sid said and patted Zhenya on the hip, his movements loose and relaxed. Nothing had ever felt quite so good.

+

They had their Islanders, Devils, and Rangers road trip. The team lost their first two games, which was irritating, but won their third. Zhenya had been minorly distracted the whole time; there was something _odd_ going on with Sid—odder than what he’d already discovered. Sid no longer looked quite so perky in the mornings, he hissed at bright lights, spent much more of the day napping, and had a translucent quality to his skin.

Zhenya asked some of the guys if they had noticed anything, but no one had any answers for him. It wasn’t like it was a secret; the team had quite a few supernatural players, and there was a Sidney Crosby plushy with bat ears and fangs. The Pens shop had even made one of Zucker, the new guy, with fuzzy ears and a bushy tail. Zhenya wasn’t jealous; he just didn’t like being left out of the loop.

“He’s hangry,” Chris, their athletic trainer, explained, and Zhenya’s brows raised.

“He just fed?” Zhenya said in confusion.

Chris turned on him. “How do you know that?”

Zhenya shrugged, trying to play it off. “Sid said he was all prepared for road trip, that includes feeding.”

Chris hummed. “Maybe it’s a bugbear. Or maybe the road trips have just been tiring him out, it happens sometimes. I’ll talk to the nutritionist,” he said, and that was that.

New York had a booming supernatural nightlife. Sid was restless and not ready to go back to the hotel after the Rangers game; they were loitering in the lobby. “We go out?” Zhenya suggested.

“Yeah, the usual place is open,” Zucker said, scrolling through his phone.

“How about a monster bar?” Zhenya suggested.

Zucker shot him a curious look. “Yeah, we could do that.” They had enough supernatural players on the team; Zhenya didn’t see why it was such an odd suggestion.

“Sid, you want to go out?” Zhenya called, and Sid’s head whipped around so fast Zhenya feared he might have snapped his neck. His ears looked especially pointy and Zhenya could have sworn one twitched.

“Yeah, let’s do it!” Sid called back with a feral smile. He looked like a wild thing.

They walked through the city. Zuker led them through streets and alleyways, zigzagging like he was playing a game of etch-a-sketch with his feet. Zhenya was certain they had doubled back twice before they stopped at an entrance to a basement club. He could hear the dull throb of music drifting up from the stairs.

There was a woman lingering outside with a sunken quality to her face. Zhenya recognized the hungry look in her eyes and swallowed. He wondered where her fangs were hiding but he thought he had a pretty good idea already.

“Don’t look at her.” Sid’s breath on the back of his neck made Zhenya shiver and Sid nudged Zhenya forward and down the stairs with a hand to the small of his back.

The room was confined, filled with eerie green lights and a smoke machine. It billowed out from behind the speakers leaving an atmospheric haze. Zhenya repressed another shiver; the effect was like getting sucked down a dark drain. The lighting made Sid look predatory. His skin glowed like marble with blue veins, and his eyes were ringless black pits. In comparison, Zhenya felt like a big lumbering toad in a witches’ brew, getting swirled around in Sid’s wake as he followed him and the rest of the team. Zhenya looked towards the bar and his eyes caught on a bald man whose tongue shot out lightning fast to clutch a shot glass and snap the whole thing back into his awaiting maw like a frog catching a fly. Zhenya gulped.

The guys squeezed into a booth together. Sid sat across from Zhenya. His black v-neck clung to his chest obscenely and Zhenya wondered if Sid was doing this on purpose or he just always looked like that and Zhenya had never noticed before. It was like the glamour had been lifted and Zhenya might just take a bite out of him if Sid didn’t give him what he wanted first.

Zhenya stood to get the first round. He wanted to explore and he insisted, _“I’ve got it,”_ when Sid asked if he wanted Sid to do it instead.

“You’ll need these, then,” Sid said, and dropped a handful of weighty gold coins into Zhenya’s outstretched palm.

Bizarre bottles lined the wall behind the bartender and Zhenya’s stomach rolled at the sight of one with fingers floating inside it. He waited his turn.

“Beer?” he asked the bartender whose skin shone like the scales of a snake.

The bartender read off a list in a bored tone, like he’d been doing it all night, which he probably had. Zhenya felt like a rookie in a foreign country again. “Just beer,” he repeated, and the bartender gave him a slow once over.

“I’ve got you covered, man,” he said, and reached for a pitcher, filling it with blessedly mundane looking amber liquid.

Zhenya dropped an extra gold coin into the tip jar for his help, not knowing how much of Sid's money he was actually spending. Whatever, Sid could afford it. 

The music that rolled through the speakers was dizzying, further weaving Zhenya into the webs that seemed to drift over the club, tying the patrons of the club together. It felt like he floated through the night between drinking with the guys at the table and dancing. Sid moved in a way that was one part endearing and the rest made Zhenya want to draw him in just so he would stop doing the lawn sprinkler. At one point Jake dragged him over to drink something blue and bubbling and he lost Sid in the throng.

“Did this have fingers in it?” Zhenya asked, and chugged it when Jake just looked at him in confusion. Zhenya’s whole body tingled like it was filled with bubbles; the drink tasted inexplicably like winter and snow. He suppressed a shiver.

Zhenya craned his neck for Sid. Whatever that was, he would probably like it. He looked over to the bar, where Sid was talking to a siren with translucent webbing between her fingers and gills that fluttered pink when she breathed. Her black, lank hair dripped down her back over her lilypad dress and her skin glistened as if it was sheened in oil.

He didn’t know if Sid discriminated between buttholes of different genders or beings, but Zhenya wasn’t about to find out. He walked over and plastered himself along Sid’s back, jostling the two shots Sid had in his hands. “Hi.”

“Hey you,” Sid said over his shoulder. Zhenya just caught the glint of his smile.

Zhenya eyed the siren skeptically, and she gave him a sympathetic look like he was a needy child. Her pale eyes turned his stomach into a small quivering thing.

“My girlfriend loves hockey,” she said, and pointed over her shoulder at a she-wolf with yellow eyes and teeth like ivory daggers as white as her hair. She smiled, and Zhenya was immediately washed with cold, reminded that here, he was nothing but prey.

“My boyfriend loves hockey too,” he said, tongue loose and rubbery with alcohol. He felt Sid shift against him.

The laugh that burst from the siren was as enchanting and airy as wind chimes. Zhenya felt himself leaning unconsciously in and Sid pressed himself back into him, a wall of muscle against his chest. Zhenya snapped out of it, shamefaced.

The she-wolf came to collect her girlfriend not long after and they both signed her t-shirt before they disappeared into the murk.

Sid turned around and pressed into him more fully. “Do you want to get out of here?” he asked. His eyes were like black, bottomless pools.

“Yes,” Zhenya said, and downed both the discarded shots, one after the other, before taking Sid's hand and leading him towards the door.

As they walked, Sid shifted mid-step and snuggled under Zhenya’s flannel—the answer to how Sid was able to so effectively avoid TMZ. Sid clung to him with tiny needle-like claws that poked through the thin fabric of Zhenya’s t-shirt. He walked faster.

+

When they got to Zhenya’s hotel room, Sid pushed him to the bed and climbed into his lap, straddling him. Sid was bossy and just a little bit inconsiderate, happy to put Zhenya exactly where he needed him. It would piss Zhenya off if it wasn’t something he already knew about Sid and liked him anyway. Sid was the same here as he was on the ice and how he was when they were playing a game of mini hoops in the locker room.

Zhenya tried to hold both their weights steady, but it was an impossible task. Sid was moving from Zhenya’s mouth down to gnaw at his neck with enthusiasm. He sucked a slow, luxurious mark into the column of Zhenya’s neck, right where it sloped into his jaw. Sid’s mouth was soft, soothing the mark with his tongue before starting on another one.

Zhenya laughed, barely able to stop them from toppling over. Sid scraped his teeth over the new mark and the sensation made his stomach squirm, it was almost a tickle. So much gentler than he knew Sid could be. “You eat me?” Zhenya teased.

“Ha ha,” Sid drawled, and leaned back in to re-latch. Zhenya stopped him before he could with a hand to his chest.

“No, I mean _eat me,_ ” he said, and slid his hand down to squeeze Sid through his jeans where they bulged with his big dick. The fabric was so soft and stretchy, Zhenya dragged his palm slowly over where he could feel the head nudging against it.

Sid let out a low hissing breath from between his teeth. Zhenya could make out the veins pulsing at the base of his neck, he leaned in and traced one with his tongue.

“We can’t do that here,” Sid protested, but his voice rasped with need and his pulse was a slow throb under Zhenya’s lips. He needed it and Zhenya could tell his resolve was thin. Sid’s hips shifted restlessly under Zhenya’s hand, his cock growing harder.

“Put down towel, we’ll leave a bit tip. You look batty, Sid,” Zhenya said, and caressed the pointed tip of his ear. “Need to feed.”

He watched the bob of Sid’s Adam's apple. It jutted out against his skin as if it was chiselled from marble. He wondered what it felt like to Sid, if he could smell how much Zhenya wanted this on his skin. It had been the only thing occupying his thoughts, swarming his head with images of Sid sinking into the Fleshlight.

“I am pretty thirsty,” Sid admitted, his expression glazed. Zhenya watched his nostrils flare and squeezed Sid’s love handles appreciatively. That was the spirit.

Zhenya pulled his hands away just long enough to tear his shirt off and watched as Sid got undressed swiftly before applying himself to Zhenya’s laces. “God, I hate your stupid shoes,” Sid growled, fussing with the knots.

“You’re big, strong vampire, just rip,” Zhenya teased, a big part of his hoping Sid would.

“I don’t want to have to buy you new ones, your salary is bigger than mine you know.”

“You’re my baby, sugar baby,” Zhenya cooed when Sid finally tore the rest of his clothes off with a triumphant sound. He clambered back into Zhenya’s lap, pushing him down to the mattress with a broad hand.

Sid snorted in his face. “Never call me that again.”

He was sure Sid would change his mind once he realized there were much worse things Zhenya could call him, gooey and overly sweet, but he’d save that for later. Instead, he reached for the stuff he’d shoved under his pillow. Zhenya had been hopeful, and as of right now, he’d call Sid whatever he wanted if it meant he’d stick his dick in Zhenya.

Sid accepted the lube and the condom, regarding it between his fingers. “You know this won't do much, right?”

Zhenya felt heat flush over his cheeks. He hadn’t really been thinking, but he was now: Zhenya hadn’t even gotten Sid in his mouth yet and Sid was going to fuck him _bare_.

Sid licked his lips, his gaze felt like a physical weight sinking down onto Zhenya’s chest. “Is there any reason we’d need it?”

His insides felt as if they were tying themselves in knots, Zhenya squirmed against the mattress, overexposed and vulnerable under Sid’s steady gaze. “Don’t need,” he mumbled, and pulled Sid down over him so he could bury his face in Sid’s hair. He smelt familiar and the bulk of his body was warm and comforting like a blanket. Zhenya rubbed his hands restlessly over the smooth skin of Sid’s shoulders as he heard the _snick_ of the lube cap. His cheeks panging with arousal and embarrassment as his hole fluttered in anticipation. To Zhenya, _“just hanging out”_ had still meant not sleeping with other people. He’d been too nervous to ask what it meant to Sid.

His fingers dug into the hard muscle of Sid’s shoulders as Sid’s slick fingers found Zhenya’s hole, rubbing over him in slick circles till Zhenya felt soft and molten at the core. “Me neither,” Sid whispered, before slipping a finger inside. Zhenya’s toes curled against the bed, his eyes prickled hot behind his eyelids and he squeezed them shut tight.

He clutched Sid like a drowning man as he was carefully fingered open. Sid was huffing steadily through his nose, drinking Zhenya in with every breath. It mingled with the wet sounds of Sid inside him, sliding another finger into the hot clutch of Zhenya’s ass. Sid’s mouth was a hot brand on his neck, sucking searing kisses into his skin, Zhenya was burning alive from head to toe, bruised and over tender. The hot weight of Sid’s cock rubbed against the V of his hip as Sid ground against him. Zhenya felt like he might just shiver out of his skin if this went on.

There was a bite to his neck, harder than all the others that came before. Zhenya clenched down, pinned under Sid’s bulk and held in place by his teeth. Sid moaned against his skin, he was rock hard and Zhenya didn’t want him to blow his vampire load before Sid actually got inside him. He thought about all the images of damsels on the cover of gothic romances and let his head tip back. “Please, Sid, eat me. I’m taste so good,” Zhenya moaned.

“Jesus Christ,” Sid muttered under his breath. He pushed his fingers in deep, stretching Zhenya as far as he could go. “Is this good? Are you ready?”

 _“Please,”_ Zhenya repeated, shamelessly tacking a whine on at the end, too turned on to care about how slutty he sounded. He felt soft and open and he’d spent too long imagining getting the hot shape of Sid inside him, the bite of his teeth.

“Here, roll over onto your side. It’s easier like this,” Sid said, and pulled away.

Zhenya had been hoping that they would do it face to face, torn between wanting to look at Sid and not wanting to untuck his face from Sid’s neck. Despite all that, he trusted Sid knew what he was doing.

Zhenya crawled back onto the bed properly so he could rest his head on the pillows and with an encouraging prod from Sid, rolled onto his side. Zhenya’s body was overwhelmed with a confusing mix of sensations as Sid slotted himself up behind him. There was the vulnerability of letting Sid have his back, and the warmth of Sid’s chest brushing up against him, and the cold press of his fingertips as Sid clutched his hip. It was as if his extremities were starting to cool from the loss of blood. It filled Zhenya’s chest with a balloon of urgency: Sid _needed_ him.

Sid’s knee nestled into the soft hollow behind Zhenya’s, nudging his top leg forward so Sid could slip his cock into the hot space between Zhenya’s legs. The brush of Sid’s knuckles against the crease of his ass made Zhenya shiver, his stomach flip in anticipation, and the adrenaline fuelled animal fear of knowing he was about to be dinner: this was going to be so good. Zhenya could already tell.

Sid was rubbing the head of his dick over Zhenya’s hole teasingly as if he thought Zhenya needed any more encouragement. His scalp prickled and his fists twisted in the sheets and Sid asked him: “You want it, you want to let me in?”

Zhenya reached back, winding his fingers into the softly curling hair at the base of Sid’s skull, pressing back further against the blunt shape of his cock. _“Yes,_ ” Zhenya insisted. Sid had to be able to sense how Zhenya felt, smell him: wild and impatient. He was only going to beg so many times before he gave in and just took what he wanted.

“I’ve got you,” Sid murmured. Zhenya felt the broad head of Sid’s cock nudging against his hole and inhaled sharply. There was an intense pressure and then the give as Sid’s cockhead pushed past the slick ring of muscle, Zhenya’s hole wet with lube and spreading wide as Sid filled him.

The puff of Sid’s breath was shallow against the base of Zhenya’s neck, pressing a kiss to the top knob of Zhenya’s spine and wrapping his arm securely around his waist. Sid rocked his hips steadily, working his cock in in shallow thrusts. Zhenya couldn’t see Sid's face, but he touched his cheek and the corner of his mouth, feeling where Sid’s lip was caught between his teeth.

Arching back further onto Sid’s cock, Zhenya bit down on the inside of his cheek, muffling his own noises as Sid moaned and sunk in deeper. His hips jerked into Zhenya roughly, the scent of Sid’s arousal was heady and thick in the hotel room. Zhenya’s heart was racing so hard he could feel the pulse of it in his neck, in his wrists, and where his erection twitched against his stomach, filling.

Sid ran the tip of his nose along the length of Zhenya’s neck, burying his face there. Pressed together like this, Sid felt hard and firm up against every one of Zhenya’s tender soft spots. “God, you’re so hot.” Sid groaned into his skin.

Zhenya didn’t know if Sid meant how he looked or how he felt, but it didn’t matter. Zhenya clenched down around the sweet fullness inside him, grinding onto it. He wanted Sid as deep as possible. He stretched against Sid languidly. “It’s good?”

Sid laughed a little hysterically. “It’s so good. Your ass--you’re so...” Sid thrust in and groaned again, making ridiculous appreciative noises. “I’m going to soften you up.”

That made Zhenya sound oddly like a piece of meat that needed to be tenderized, but he was into it. Sid’s thrusts were deep and getting more insistent, spearing him open like any moment now Sid was going to sink his teeth into Zhenya’s tender insides.

Sid pressed a hand to Zhenya’s belly, his palm smoothing circles there and Zhenya could almost imagine Sid’s fingers warming against his skin. Zhenya clenched down around him helplessly. Everything below his belly button was a molten hot mess, overly aware of the blood pulsing in his thighs and the pit of his stomach: he was beyond ready.

Zhenya wrapped his hand around his cock, slick with his own precome. “Now, Sid, bite me.”

“Fuck, all right.” Sid breathed harshly, he was making so many noises. He rolled them over further, pinning Zhenya to the bed and rutting into him. Zhenya’s hand was trapped between the mattress and his cock, giving him just enough friction to make his toes curl and balls tighten. Sid was heavy on top of him, his movements getting less careful, grinding in deep at the end of every thrust.

“I’m going to, I’m going to,” Sid babbled in his ear. A stream of incoherent words that flowed right over Zhenya, too wrapped up in the way Sid’s fingers dug into his hips, pulling them tight to his body.

Sid's hip bones were sharp against Zhenya’s ass as Sid held him tight and fucked him. Suddenly, Sid’s body went stiff and he ground in hard, his hips hitching in abrupt twitches. There was a dull sting and an odd pulling sensation that came in throbs. It wasn’t unpleasant or painful. Out of the corner of his eye, Zhenya could see Sid’s face crumple in bliss and he couldn’t hold out any longer, rubbing his own cock as best he could in this position.

“Let me do that,” Sid whispered, and pressed his hand to the underside of Zhenua's cock alongside his own. It was warm now, stroking Zhenya’s balls where they were pulled up tight.

“How do I taste?” Zhenya asked, rutting frantically against their hands. He felt shivery and desperate to know.

Sid pressed kisses to the side of his face, messy and unfocused. "Like the best thing."

Zhenya’s body bowed and tightened down, feeling the sudden wet heat as he jerked and came against his own palm.

"G, babe," Sid groaned, and Zhenya pressed his face into the cool sheets and moaned helplessly. Sid had never called him a pet name before.

Sid collapsed against his back, big and perfect. Zhenya felt Sid's wet mouth against his shoulder as his orgasm finished rolling through him.

Carefully, Sid pulled himself from inside him, and Zhenya flopped on the bed like a starfish, trying to catch his breath. His ass stung, but it wasn't all that different from the regular sensations that came with being fucked for the first time in a while.

Sid rubbed the dip in his spine. “You feeling alright?”

Zhenya shrugged, too tired to form words. His ass was still mostly numb. He was a little light-headed and his fingertips tingled. But other than that, he felt good, _really_ good.

"We should probably shower," Sid said, and Zhenya gave an inhuman grunt but he allowed himself to be dragged from the mattress.

"You're fat," Sid huffed, hefting Zhenya up onto his feet.

"Two can play that game," Zhenya said, to which Sid laughed and shook his head.

"That doesn't make any sense, bud."

Zhenya switched to the simple approach and slapped Sid's ass, watching it ripple magnificently. "Fat ass."

"That's more like it." Sid chuckled and turned on the shower.

Zhenya washed the blood from Sid's dick and his own ass, which was less disgusting than he had prepared himself for.

He ran a towel through his hair, making it all stand up on end. Zhenya swayed a bit on his feet. It was all catching up with him now: the exhaustion and the light-headedness. His body felt slow and syrupy with satisfaction.

Sid herded him back to bed like a lost sheep. He rooted through Zhenya’s bags and pulled out a half-eaten pack of peanut M&Ms.

"How you know?" Zhenya asked, enthusiastically accepting the snack.

“I know you,” Sid said, and tapped the side of his nose. "Now eat."

Zhenya dumped them into his mouth unceremoniously and lay back into the cool sheets of the hotel bed. He felt the mattress dip with Sid’s weight as he got into bed beside him, under the covers. Zhenya rolled closer and slung his arm over Sid’s hip, happy that Sid had decided to stay.

He was just about to nod off when Sid asked quietly, as if he thought Zhenya might already be asleep, "Could you rub my stomach again?"

Zhenya shuffled closer, curling his arm further around him. Sid’s skin was warm and plump from feeding and it was easy to stroke his hand over his belly as they lay together. Zhenya let himself get comfortable and slept like the dead.

+

Sid plopped down beside him at the back of the plane, which was a pleasant surprise. He jiggled his knee and said in a rush. "I've got two questions."

Zhenya closed his book and watched Sid expectantly.

"So, do you still want to come over tonight?"

"Yeah." Zhenya frowned. "Why not?"

Sid shrugged. “Just figured maybe the rose-coloured stage was over now and all that."

"Rose?" Zhenya asked, not following.

Sid pressed his lips into a thin line. Zhenya didn't like that face. "You seemed really into the vampire stuff.”

It took him a moment to understand what Sid was getting at. "You think I use you for your weird dick?" Zhenya hissed.

Sid looked around at the heads of their teammates nervously but they all had their headphones on or simply didn't care. He still pitched his voice low. "I thought maybe you were just experimenting, getting your supernatural rocks off or something. I know the things those magazines print."

Zhenya flushed. "Not into that, Sid, into _you._ Everything else is just," he searched for the right word in English. "Perk."

"Teeth in the ass is a _perk?_ " Sid asked, skeptical, scrunching up his nose.

"Yes, if they are attached to you," Zhenya said, sugary sweet enough to make even his own romantic teeth rot, and brushed his nose against Sid's furrowed one, just to send it home.

Sid ducked his head, burrowing his mouth into his tracksuit jacket, tucking his smile into his chest. "Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed you just wanted to fuck around."

He looked down at his hands in his lap and considered how much he really wanted to confess. But if Sid could be honest, so could Zhenya. “I was actually worried about same thing.”

Sid eyebrows went up. “Really?”

“You’re very confusing. Lots of mixed signals, always.”

Sid scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “It would have been different, it wouldn’t have mattered if we were just fucking. I wouldn’t have wanted you to like me so much.”

“Or my dick,” Sid added belatedly.

“You want me to like?” Zhenya asked and squeezed Sid’s knee.

“A lot, yeah,” Sid said and placed his hand over Zhenya’s, squeezing back.

Zhenya pretended to think about it. "Hmmm, no I decide: I forgive."

"Well, as long as I'm forgiven, can I uh--can I take a nap?" Sid asked.

"Ah, real reason you come here, use me for warmth." Zhenya opened his jacket and said, feeling bold after their conversation, "Special nap spot for boyfriends."

"Shut up," Sid said, but his lips twisted like he was trying to stop himself from grinning like a loon. "Okay, but we're going to talk about that," Sid said, because of course they were—Zhenya couldn't wait—and with a pop that made Tanev startle in his seat in front of them, Sid shifted and crawled up the front of Zhenya's sweater.

He tried to dispel the greedy love goblin that was gnawing at his heart with its little razor teeth, but it was hopeless. Sid nestled himself into his spot in Zhenya's collar and nibbled at him affectionately. Zhenya cupped his hand over Sid's small warm body, feeling infinitely pleased, and maybe just a little sore.


End file.
